Club Penguin Fan Universe:Court House/ACP
Sheepman's (an actual ACP troop) View Here are the reasons ACP should get respected: #If you say ACP is evil, you say I am evil. I take that personally. #ACP II is not good enough. I am in the real ACP, not some cheap spin off tat was made to shut me up. #The fanon wiki is supposed to be fictional. ACP is real. #Again back to ACP II. If they broke off and are the good guys, the whole army is in ACP II! We are all good! #I know that ACP being evil is a common steryotype. ARE WE HERE TO PROMOTE COMMON STERYOTYPES?! #I now ask you to name one real reason ACP are evil. Answer me that, and I'll show you a green dog. Yours in the 3rd most anger I have ever been in, -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 13:41, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Agentgenius's View I believe ACP is discrimanatory for the following reasons: # ACP is not evil. # ACP is the only army to be treated in this way. # ACP's leaders are also insulted. # ACP is being used for the porpose of not bothering to invent a villein. # I withdraw my permission for Oogleclump to be used as thier creation. # If ACP II split off when ACP became evil, therefor every member of ACP who didn't split off is evil. Since ACP II has no members, it is also insulting ACP by saying that none of its members are good. -- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 15:01, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Comments * I already created ACP II (which is the good version of ACP), but is has not been written. Also, it's been a long running stereotype in CP (one which I have STILL seen) that ACP are villains. There is already an ACP II, which is the ACP's good counterpart. Is that good enough for you? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:31, 4 March 2009 (UTC) "Treat others as you would wish to be treated" is a core doctrin in many religions. I agree with Agentgenius. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 20:18, 4 March 2009 (UTC) * Seriously, Agentgenius, pay attention to the wiki's events!!!' There is already an unwritten ACP II--the "good version" of ACP, and the one that broke off from the original when it turned to the dark side. Like TS said, "is that good enough for ya?" ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 'View this template 23:16, 4 March 2009 (UTC) No explorer. It's not. Look at my reason above. I bid you good day. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 14:21, 8 March 2009 (UTC) * Another thing: ACP is featured and displayed as "evil" in many CP spin-offs and spoofs. I cannot do anything about it, and neither can you. You'll just have to stick with the ACP II structure. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 23:18, 4 March 2009 (UTC) So you're saying Other people do it so its fine, even though it goes against this wiki's core values?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 15:47, 8 March 2009 (UTC) *To prevent users belonging to the actual clan being offended by it, we will soon create the "good" version of ACP II. The original ACP article is a mere parody, and we do not intend to offend anyone by it. (Talk to me!) 23:48, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but it does offend them. And its an army, not a clan.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 15:47, 8 March 2009 (UTC) *Assuming that people have voted ONCE and have not used their IP Addresses to add more votes, also counting the fact that AgentGenius impersonated me to trash my reputation, it is FIVE votes to all of the "Yes" ones, and FOUR to the "No" ones. The YES wins. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:11, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Verdict I, Judge Xaiveuh, of tha South Pole Grand Krytoctic Council, hereby rule tha court in favor of Sheepmun and Triskull. Henceforth, and aftuh extensive resurch, it has come ta our conclusun that THE SO-CALLED "ACP" that swore allegience ta Darktun and made evil experimuhnts, was IN FACT A DIFFRUNT ARMY, POSING AS ACP TA TARNUSH ITS REPUTATION. We have revealed that thuh ACP we thought was tha ACP was in fact tha Underground Mafia's Army, or UMA fuh short. ACP is not Bad, so I declauh. We apologize for tha meanness we placed upon innocent pengwins who in fact fight fuh justice, and will correct all references ta UMA now. Anyone who questions tha decision will recieve hate mail from Mabul. The case is dissmussed! ---- Judge Xavier has made his decision. ACP, we are sorry for the discrimination, and the villain was in fact the Underground Mafia's Army, or "UMA" for short. We should have known! 'Underground' (as in shadyor black market).... 'MAFIA.... army?! DUH!'' All ACP references will be swapped to UMA, Undergorund ''Mafia''''' Army. SO BE IT! ----- This case is resolved. D